Peter Pan (character)
Peter Pan is a character and the main protagonist from the 1953 film of the same name and its sequel. Peter traveling from the enchanted isle of Never Land all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook, knows that Peter's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy, and adventure. He is voiced by Bobby Discroll in the first film and currently Blayne Weaver. Background Personality In the beginning of the original film, Peter was a little boy. When he first met Wendy, she tried to speak to him, but he couldn't care less. He was also depicted as caring when he realized Wendy didn't want to grow up so he decided to take her to Neverland with him. Wendy's brothers Michael and John also joined the adventure. Over all, Peter Pan is a heroic character and is beloved by all his friends. The one thing Peter can't stand, however, is his friends' lives being threatened by Captain Hook. Appearances Peter Pan Peter first appeared returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow, but woke up Wendy trying to obtain it. He then decides to take Wendy and her brothers to Never Land so she will never grow up and for Wendy to be mother of the Lost Boys. Once they arrive they are attacked by Captain Hook and Peter orders Tinker Bell to take the Darlings to safety only to find that Tinker Bell had attempted to kill his new friend Wendy. Pan banishes Tink and takes Wendy to see the mermaids of mermaid lagoon. While there they spy Captain Hook and his right hand man Mr. Smee with the indian princess Tiger Lily. Peter and Wendy investigate and find that Hook is planning to learn the location of Peter's hideout. Peter then rescue Tiger Lily by playing a prank on Smee and battling Hook. Peter is then rewarded by Tiger Lily's father the Indian Chief who crowns Peter Little Flying Eagle making him another chief of the indians. Peter then returns home with the Darlings and the Lost Boys. Peter realizes Wendy is ready to return home, and even worse for Peter the Lost Boys wish to have a real mother and return home with Wendy. Peter then tells them once they grow up they can never return. Peter really doesn't worry knowing they'll return eventually. Peter is then a victim of Hook's newest scheme. Hook had planted a bomb in Peter's home while he and Tinker Bell are inside. Peter aids the injured Tinker Bell and rescue his friends from Hook and his pirates. Peter returns Wendy home and returns to Never Lan with the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell. Peter Pan in Return to Neverland Peter returns in the sequel to the original film. Here he helps Wendy's daughter Jane get back home to her family. In this film, he seems a little more responsible. House of Mouse Peter make numerous appearances in the television series House of Mouse. Peter has also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Peter's most notable appearance is where he helped Donald Duck learn to fly. In the episode, Peter sung a version of You Can Fly. Disney Parks Peter appears in the Disney parks around the world as a meetable character. He is usually seen along with Wendy. In Disneyland, Peter can often be seen with Alice, Captain Hook, Wendy, and Mad Hatter. Disneyland Musical Chairs Pete often joins Alice and Mad Hatter in their popular game of musical chairs. Dream Along With Mickey Peter appears in the Pirate segment of Dream Along with Mickey at the Magic Kingdom theme park. Fantasmic! Peter appears in a segment at the Disneyland Fantasmic spectacular. He is seen battling Captain Hook on his ship. Wendy, Tinkerbell, Smee and Tick-Tock the Crocodile are also in the Show. Peter Pan's Flight Peter appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride featured in most Disney Parks based off of his film. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Peter Pan. Along with Simba, Peter is one of only two characters to appear in the Kingdom Hearts games as both an ally and a summon. However, Peter went from being an in-party ally in the first game to a summon character in the second, the opposite of Simba. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ten years before Sora ever came to Neverland and learned to fly with this childish hero, Peter Pan lived a life of bliss with the Lost Boys. When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visited the world, however, everything changed. The boys and Tinker Bell learned of the outside worlds. Peter Pan encounters Terra on Skull Rock, the Keyblade warrior tricked into thinking that Peter stole treasure from Captain Hook. Peter and Terra fight until the Lost Boys appear and clear up the misunderstanding. They are attacked by Unversed, but Terra fights them off. Later, Peter comes into contact with Ventus, who has just defeated Hook in battle and whom leaves a wooden keyblade in Peter's treasure chest so that they may remember them. Later on, Peter meets Aqua, who finds their treasure map. Peter makes Aqua the leader of the group to find their treasure, which Hook has stolen again. When Aqua finds the wooden keyblade, Peter tells her that Ven left it there. During the end credits, Peter is shown having stolen Hook's hat after recovering their treasure. ''Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan appears in ''Kingdom Hearts trying to find his friend Wendy and free her from the grip of Captain Hook. He aligns himself with Sora, Donald, and Goofy,who are in search of the King, Riku and Kairi.Claiming only doing so to find Wendy, although sympathetic to Sora, when he finally finds Wendy, he takes her to safety before returning to help Sora fight against Captain Hook and rescue a catatonic Kairi. Once the captain is defeated and the Keyhole is sealed, he asks Tinker Bell to go with Sora, making her a summon ally. Later on, the mysterious Phantom causes trouble at the Clock Tower; in order to fight it, Peter must be in the party. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, trying to save Wendy from Captain Hook, in which he succeeds. ''Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan reappears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a Summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtainable during the second visit to Port Royal after defeating the Grim Reaper Heartless for the first time. Gallery 4426123676_7652d7a979.jpg|Peter Pan Topiary 2511861519_1d1dd0c849_b.jpg|Peter with Wendy 4040474881_5ce1230799.jpg|Peter in Dream Along with Mickey Neverland6.png|Peter vs. Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 3851681786_889eaaf0ea.jpg|Peter Pan in It's a Small World Wooden_Keyblade.png|Peter and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2367088905_6046db6dea_m.jpg|Peter Pan and Captain Hook at one of the Disney Parks 2369161447_0399f1846a_m.jpg|Peter Pan and Tick-Tock the Crocodile at one of the Disney Parks 028.jpg|Peter Pan and Sora in Kingdom Hearts 4091635651_be44c8efc9.jpg|Peter with Tinker Bell at one of the Disney Parks 3721019193_be6922bd5f.jpg|Peter Pan in Peter Pan's Flight at one of the Disney Parks pp32.jpg|Peter Pan in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 1047944270_a3c921ab36.jpg|Peter Pan in Fantasmic! peterpan375.jpg|Peter Pan and Wendy Darling peterpan320.jpg|Peter and The Lost Boys. peterpan2.jpg|Peter Pan's model sheet 61171120100605_024957_12_big.jpg|Peter Pan with Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100605_024957_11_big.jpg|Peter with Tinker Bell in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep 4953288020_68028eaae8_m.jpg|Peter Pan in One Man's Dream II in Tokyo Disneyland. 4952704809_6a7d1826d0_m.jpg|Peter with Wendy and Tick-Tock the Crocodile in One Man's Dream II in Tokyo Disneyland. 4945365255_e1d0e25444_m.jpg|Peter Pan vs. Captain Hook in One Man's Dream II clippeterpoint.gif|Peter Pan peterpan438.jpg|Peter with Smee PeterPanKH2.png|Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts II 695457055_3de217d503.jpg|A Peter Pan postcard from Disneyland Paris Peter Pan KH.png|Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts es:Peter Pan (personaje) Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Royalty Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Dimension Links Category:Characters who fly Category:Immortal Category:Disney on Ice characters